walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
City Limits
End of Days/City Limits is the second chapter in The Walking Dead Social Game. It takes place during Season One, after Atlanta has fallen to the undead. Part 1 of Chapter 2 was released on October 13, 2012. Along with the release of Chapter 2, another Chapter 1 mission was released. Chapter 2 Part 1 had 12 missions and included new zombies, new characters, new setting, and a lot of new updates. Chapter 2 Part 2 was released on November 16, 2012. The second half of Chapter 2 included 15 new story missions making a total of 27 story missions for Chapter 2 Season 1. The chapter begins immediately after chapter one where you, Kara, Ed, and Greg arrive at a small military camp in a train yard beneath a vehicle-jammed overpass. The group hears of a possible cure at the CDC and attempt to make it to there against all odds. Story Welcome to Atlanta Entering the outskirts of Atlanta, the group comes across a military encampment in a train yard. Upon entering the camp they meet up with three soldiers, one of them injured from friendly fire. The men ask for medical assistance and the hero quickly heads out in search of medical equipment. The hero enters a warehouse and manages to find some med kits and returns with the supplies. The men manage to heal their wounded brother in arms and thank the group for their support. They tell the new arrivals that they are free to stay with them. Upon being asked about Atlanta, the soldiers paint a gloomy picture for the survivors going so far as to call Atlanta "Walker City". One of them explains that their leader, Jackson caught a bullet to the leg as they were clearing walkers out of their camp. They mention that they tried their best to send as much people to the refuge center as possible for evacuation. Jackson adds that they just recently lost contact with an outpost near the center and have since then held their ground at the camp. He thanks the group once again for help saving his life. The other soldier asks if they know what caused the outbreak and mentions that the last they saw when their satellite was up were footage of walkers all over the world. The man adds that joining the service turned out to be the smartest thing he's ever done. Greg tells the hero that he is bummed that Atlanta turned out to be a lose, he is happy they are staying with guys with machine guns. He adds though that he will be leaving some of the supplies in the van in case things go down. Trucker begins to make a Plan B just in case. Kara spots someone scavenging nearby. Side Mission: Look Around Town Kara sends the hero out to see if the man needs any assistance. After approaching the man, the hero asks if he needs any help. The cap wearing man explains that he does not usually require assistance and he mostly works alone, but that today he does. Meet Glenn The man introduces himself as Glenn and explains that he is collecting radiator parts for his friend's camper. The hero willfully goes with the man in search for parts for the camper. After making their way through the crumbling, walker infested streets of Atlanta, the two manage to spot a parking lot full of abandoned vehicles. They are lucky enough to find both of the pieces that Glenn's friend requires and head back to the military outpost. Returning to the outpost, Glenn thanks the hero for their help and, before departing, tells them of a nearby convenience store with plenty of provisions left and a working generator. The group of survivors thank the friendly scavenger as he heads off to his own group. Side Mission: Defensive Perimeter One of the soldiers brings the hero out to clear a path so as to lay down a defensive perimeter around the camp. The is successful in clearing the street and helps establish a safer perimeter around the camp. The hero continues traveling into Atlanta and encounters a familiar face. Side Mission: Atlanta's Got Everything Scavenging through the rubble of Atlanta, a thrilled Trucker informs the hero that Atlanta's got almost everything they need and should have. He and the hero gather as much supplies as they can carry and bring it back to camp. Find the Missing Soldiers Jackson asks the hero for their assistance in finding a group of soldiers he sent out on patrol a few days ago and have yet to return. The hero agrees and the leader of the guardsmen sends the de-facto leader of the survivors out to find the missing soldiers. The hero travels along the streets of Atlanta and does not encounter a living soul. He soon comes across one of the turned bodies of the missing soldiers. Torn apart and partially devoured, the since killed walker lies on the pavement as the hero wonders what happened to the other men. The hero sneaks into a nearby van and drives back to camp. Back at camp, Jackson is saddened to hear about the outcome of the search and hopes that the other soldiers are holed up somewhere safe. While the hero was away, a herd of walkers swarmed the train yard, luckily no one was killed and the undead were all killed. Trucker, during the attack helped push a vehicle in front of the barricades to slow the walkers down. He complains about the smell affecting his appetite and, when the hero suggests digging the walkers graves, denies to dig holes for the undead. Explaining that graves are for the humans, not cannibal corpses. Kara tells the hero that she was impressed with Jackson during the attack as he stayed cool under the circumstances. Side Mission: Out of Gas The hero later runs into a returning Greg who has a message for the hero. The bearded survivor informs the hero that Glenn has run out of gas during his return to his camp and needs help acquiring gas so he can return to his friends. The hero collects as much as gas as they can find and finds the cap wearing scavenger by his RV. The scavenger thanks the hero for the save and explains that his group would have most certainly starved to death if he had not returned with his supplies. Help Glenn Glenn tells the hero that, when he was returning to the RV, he saw a group of people trapped by walkers. He asks the hero to help him rescue them which the hero agrees to. The two travel to the warehouse which is housing the trapped survivors, one of the survivors manages to escape and points the way for the heroes. Inside the warehouse, they encounter two more survivors: Marla and Jon. Jon thanks the two for saving their skins while Marla thanks the two scavengers for rescuing them and asks to join their group as she finds the group she is with to be too dangerous for her to be with anymore. Marla returns to camp with the hero and is pleased to be with a new group. Jackson is grateful that the hero rescued the survivors and brought one to the group. He adds that while they were gone he had his men burn the pile of walker corpses. He jokes that now all he can think about, due to the smell, is barbecue. The other two soldiers seem weary of her arrival and hope that she can at least pull her own weight around camp. Marla, who is a bit shaken still from the experience is greeted with open arms by Kara and Greg. Marla explains that she lived downtown he whole life and never thought that something like the outbreak would happen. She stayed in her apartment mostly when it all started while everyone began leaving one by one as they ran out of supplies. She recounts that her upstairs neighbor, Amy and her husband made a break for it and that she remembers her screaming as her husband was torn apart. She reveals that she was too scared to leave even when she ran out of food and only did once she started running out of water. She went out to her garden she set up to gather what rainwater had been collected when she encountered a little boy she knew who lived in 3A. She remembers the look he had as he stared at her with his dead little eyes and that's what finally pushed her to leave. Side Mission: The Burgers Trucker and the hero meet up with a plan to have a cookout for the soldiers. Trucker plans to acquire some good provisions for the soldiers while the hero collects some burgers for the cookout. Outpost Delta-5 Jackson is travels out and meets with the hero. He tells the hero that he plans to go out and investigate one of their outposts to see if anyone else is still alive. He asks the hero if they would like to tag along to which the hero does. Near the outpost, the duo discover the remains of the lost patrolmen, their bodies wrapped up in sheets and tied. They forge on, now entering the outpost itself, they find the base strewn with dead bodies, all wrapped in white sheets and tied off, the base since abandoned and overrun. The two survivors scavenge for leftover food and return to the train yard. Jackson theorizes that they may be the last functioning outpost in Atlanta. Back at camp, the two soldiers are depressed that they have lost most of their platoon. Their bodies since collected and brought back for burial. Missions Cutscene: Entering the outskirts of Atlanta, Georgia, you come across a small group of soldiers and survivors. *Mission 1: Welcome To Atlanta - Given By Soldier 1. *Mission 2: Meet Glenn - Given By Glenn. *Mission 3: Find The Missing Soldiers - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 4: Help Glenn - Given By Glenn. *Mission 5: The Burger - Given By Ed. *Mission 6: Outpost Delta-5 - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 7: Restock Outpost Ammo - Given By PFC Jackson. *Mission 8: Make a New Ally - Give By Felipe. *Mission 9: Get to the Tank, Gather Ammo - Given By Greg *Mission 10: Back-road Scavengers Scope Out City Outskirts For Relocation - Given By Ed. *Mission 11: Fuel Run - Given By Felipe. *Mission 12: Search for PFC Jackson - Given By Kara. *Mission 13: Felipe's Escape Help Felipe Get Fuel - Given By Felipe. *Mission 14: Fire From the Sky - Given By Kara. *Mission 15: After the Dust Clears - Given By Ed. *Mission 16: Pharmacy Run - Given By Marla. *Mission 17: Soldier AWOL - Given By Ed. *Mission 18: The Quarry - Given By Ed. *Mission 19: Blood Brothers - Given By Merle Dixon. *Mission 20: Hunting Buddies - Given By Daryl Dixon. *Mission 21: Asthma Attack - Given By Marla. *Mission 22: Get to the Helicopter - Given By Nathan. *Mission 23: Look for a Clear Road - Given By Ed. *Mission 24: The Return of PFC Jackson - Given By Greg. *Mission 25: Get Eva Home - Given By Eva. *Mission 26: Greg's Emergency - Given By Marla. *Mission 27: Centers For Disease Control - Given By Max. *Mission 28: Ready The Minivan - Given By Ed. *Mission 29: Escape Atlanta - Given by Max. Cutscene: While staying at the CDC, the building explodes and Greg is crushed by the falling debris. Side Missions Coming Soon Survivors At the camp are: *PFC Jackson - Commanding officer of the military camp outside of Atlanta *Unnamed Soldier - A guard under Jackson's command *Unnamed Soldier - A guard under Jackson's command *Ed - A man in the group who served in Iraq and was a truck driver *Greg - A man in the group who was great friends with Kara *Kara - A woman in the group who was great friends with Greg *Hero Player - A new member of the group discovered by Shane traveling along the highway Several other survivors will come and go, gathering supplies and resting, before departing the camp for good. These survivors include: *Glenn - A friendly scavenger surviving in Atlanta *Daryl Dixon - The younger brother of the Dixons *Merle Dixon - The older brother of the Dixons Along the way you will encounter several other survivors who are in need of help. After saving them from the attacking zombies, they will thank you and will leave. These survivors include: *Chris - A survivor encountered in a warehouse alongside other survivors *Jon - A survivor encountered in a warehouse alongside other survivors *Terry - A man who supplies wandering survivors with fresh water from a quarry *Sarah - A woman who supplies wandering survivors with fresh water from a quarry *Claire - A woman who helps supply wandering survivors with fresh water from the quarry Several survivors appear after being rescued or arrive at the camp after a certain amount of missions. These survivors include: *Marla - An elder woman discovered in a warehouse along with other survivors *Max - A military officer separated from his squad alongside Nathan *Nathan - A military mechanic separated from his squad alongside Max *Bill - A scientist who worked for the CDC shortly before the outbreak In the game several characters from different factions are encountered, these survivors are categorized by their groups and are roughly in order of appearance. These survivors include: The Vatos *Felipe - A Latino survivor who travels to the camp after his car breaks down *Eva - A Latina survivor encountered inside Atlanta Deaths *PFC Jackson *Greg Trivia *The November 28, 2012 update changed a few details regarding the military camp. Some of the train cars and other supplies were removed as well as the overpass filled with cars. Instead of the roadway, a chain-link fence now surrounds camp. *On each promo for the chapters, a character from the TV Series, who is also encountered in the game, is on the cover. In Chapter 1; Shane, Lori, Carl, Chapter 2; Daryl, Chapter 3; Andrea, and Chapter 4; Michonne. **Andrea, though featured on the promo of Chapter 3, was not encountered in the game; though Otis was instead. ***Along with these characters, many others from the TV Series make an appearance in the game as well, including: Dave, Tony, Merle, Theodore Douglas, Glenn, Felipe, Otis, Sean, and Randall. ****Sophia also makes an appearance, albeit only mentioned. *Upon the release of the fourth chapter, Outside Woodbury, the chapter was renamed, "City Limits". *This chapter and Fight or Flight have the most missions in a chapter to date with 28 missions each. Category:Social Game Chapters Category:Social Game